mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 6 - 10/27/11
Say hello to Pro #12, Captain Spark! Captain Spark is the next Commando. There are now multiple pros for each position. Details of how he plays can be found in the update notes and the SMNC Beta User Guide in the SMNC Beta Forums. The rest of update six focuses on balance and bug fixes. We took major passes on critical shots and damage ramps for all pros. There are also big changes with all melee weapons gaining a lunge on the reload button, turret shields coming back up, reducing the effectiveness of ‘bot tagging’ and healers gaining assists from healing allies that get kills. New Features *Added a button to toggle between Icemen and Hotshot versions of all players in Locker Room *Added region drop down menu to play menu *Added right-click invite from chat lobby and friends list to invite people to practice matches *Added new Pro, Captain Spark! *Made the SMNC servers randomly choose the map for Crossfire games. *Added zombie uniforms to all Pros Captain Spark *Voltage Spike: Melee weapon. Upon hit adds charge to weapon. Alt fire: When Voltage Spike has 3 charges on it, alt fire will produce an array of three powerful bolts. *Ray Gun: Fires a damaging projectile. Alt fire: damage grapple *Megahurtz: Spark blinds, slows and damages targeted enemy Pros in front of him. *Arc Flash: Spark teleports to an area in front of him. Teleport is capable of going through walls, floors and ceilings. *Flip Switch: Spark grapples an enemy and throws them backwards. Loco Moco Arena *Fixed some areas outside the arena that players could stand on *New art for interior of player spawners Untitiled Arena *Updated art on the map Misc Changes *Critical Shots now ignore damage falloff *Critical Shots now display larger *All Critical Shot numbers rebalanced *Normalized all damage per level multipliers (3.25x) across all maps, updated various base damaged to compensate *Turret shields respawn after 60 seconds *Bot assist time: 15 -> 5 *Base Critical Shot Multiplier: 1.25 -> 1.5 *Juice: Removed additional Critical Shot multiplier *Juice: Critical Shot chance: 100 -> 50 Assassin *Sword/Dagger: 55->60 *Shuriken Damage: 22 -> 25 *Shuriken: Increased collision volume, will make them easier to hit targets *Cloak: Cloak now costs some of the skill to activate *Cloak: Removed Critical Shots when coming out of cloak *Fixed being able to sprint using the left thumb-stick click on a controller Combat Girl *Combat Kitty: 12 -> 11 *Nail Gun Damage: 27 -> 25 *Combat Healer: Combat girl will get awarded an assist if the ally she is healing gets a kill Cheston *Roar: Heal Self: 50/75/100/125 -> 75/113/150/188 *Roar: Heal Allies: 25/37/50/63 -> 38/56/75/94 *Rampage: Fixed pressing fire and having the reticule get bigger Gunner *Deploy: Deploy now grants armor upon deploying *Deploy: Gunner gains 2 rockets and increased skill regeneration *Deploy: Removed Critical Shot multiplier when deployed *Deploy: Critical Shot Chance 10 -> 5 *Minigun: Fire Interval: 0.15 -> 0.1 *Minigun: Damage: 28 -> 20 *Dual Minigun: Fire Interval: 0.1 -> 0.075 *Dual Minigun: 19 -> 15 Gunslinger *Rifle Damage: 16 -> 18 *Pistol Damage: 33 -> 35 Karl *Bouncing Buddies: Made the bouncing buddies always last 1.5 amount of time after the first bounce Support *Shotgun Damage: 110 -> 100 *Firebase Damage: (Level 1 / Level 2+) 9/18 -> 8/16 *Airstrike: Fixed Airstrike not going off when Ground Zeroed to an enemy standing on the annihilator pad on Loco Moco *Heal Gun: Support will get awarded an assist if the ally he is healing gets a kill Sniper *Sniper Rifle Damage: 24 -> 27 *SMG Damage: 16 -> 18 Turrets *Fixed turrets switching to players when bots would be nearby Bug Fixes *Fixed issue Combat Girl Kitties granting the wrong type of damage. *Fixed stats not recording after a completed match *Fixed some issues with turning video option up to level 5 *Fixed issue with skill purchase window flipping to the top skill with certain key bindings *Fixed issue where bot kills would be recorded on the scoreboard even if you got 0 money for it. Slims give 0 money for kill assists. *Reworked base grapple functionality which should result in normalized damage across all Jackbots and Bouncer grapples. Category:Patches